Light of Freedom
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: Freedom... it's something we all take for granted. If you never had rights to begin with, would you fight for it? Not just for yourself... but for the ones you love.


In the dead of night, everything was quiet. Almost too quiet. When it was growing peaceful, he could feel it in his bones. He knew they could be coming at any time. He held his firearm close to his chest. Its weight was almost overwhelming. He could barely fire the large caliber pistol without it almost slipping from his grip. For a moment, he considered ditching it. He shook his head. The option wasn't viable. The only other weapon he managed to scavenge was a combat knife he took from a guard he killed yesterday.

His pursuers were beginning to carry automatic weapons and travel in groups of three to four people. He avoided them easily enough. The ones he truly had to worry about were the groups accompanied by dogs. They were the biggest threat to his escape. The last mutt he put down almost gave him away. He put a bullet in its hide before it could manage so much as a yelp. He frowned at the .357 caliber in his grasp. The damn thing was way louder than any barking dog. The next time he caught a guard alone, he was going to switch up his arms. The sub machine guns they lugged around looked much more useful.

He blinked his heavy eyes. He was starting to feel tired. Last time he slept was about two whole days ago. He couldn't sleep, not when he was responsible for another life other than his own. He felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He glanced over at the small form nodding off to his right. A small, gentle smile formed on his lips.

The young girl leaning on his shoulder was no more than a few years younger than him. He counted it off in his head. How old was he? Ten… No, twelve years old. A lot of time he forgot how old he was. They told him it didn't matter how old he was. It was their job to keep track of those things, not his. He learned anyhow. More out of defiance than curiosity. The people who ran the lab didn't own him. He tried to convince the rest of the children the same. They didn't believe him. The idiots… He couldn't totally blame them. The White Place was all they knew. It was their entire world. He knew better though. He saw the outside; he beheld the beautiful world beyond the sterile white walls. The Majesty of the Red Sun as it sank into the deep blue ocean. Watching it set was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He never experienced something so profound in his entire closed existence. It was enough to motivate him to launch his escape.

He wanted to see more sunsets in different places: At the top of a mountain or in the middle of a sandy desert. He could only imagine the places he could go if he managed to escape. Not just for him… It was for the girl at his side. She deserved more than this shallow life. Much better than being trapped in a white box being used as a guinea pig for sick purposes by mad men.

He gently brushed the blonde locks from her young face. "Stella…" He said softly. "Wake up. It's time to move. We can't stay here for much longer."

"Hmmm…?" Stella languidly stirred awake. Her bright light purple eyes fluttered open. "What is it, Neo?"

"I'm sorry for waking you, Stella…" Neo whispered. His tone was clearly apologetic. He could've watched her sleeping there under the sea of stars forever. He wouldn't have minded if this moment froze right here and time never moved forward ever again. The brief peace it provided her was enough for him. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't to last. Peace, in his life, wasn't meant to be tangible.

He heard something snap in the distance, a twig or a branch on the ground being crushed underfoot. Their former peace was all drowned out by the sounds of men shouting and cocking their weapons to be ready for the fight ahead. Neo instantly shot to his feet, dragging Stella up to hers as well.

He was more than ready for them. He raised his revolver, cocking back its hammer. He barked orders at Stella. "Stay behind me! I'll take care of this!"

"Neo!" Stella cried out. He could feel her shaking in absolute terror behind him. She put a tiny trembling hand on his shoulder. "P-please… Don't-"

"Don't say it, Stella…" He commanded her sternly. His steel blue eyes were as hard as rock. He could feel the tension ceasing up his body telling him to fight or flee. He was choosing to fight. Neo wasn't going to run anymore. He was going to stand right here and prove he deserved his freedom. Nobody was going to take their chance at a real life. He was going to take it from the jaws of defeat or die trying.

He smiled slightly. No, he wasn't going to die. He was going to win this for him and Stella; Even if it meant killing every single one of the men. Because he learned just now that freedom was earned through blood.

"I swear, Stella." He vowed, determination brimming over in his voice. "We'll go see the sunset again… Together."

"Neo…" She whispered. Her grip on him tightened. He could feel the fear leaving her. The same determination welled up in her too. She unsheathed the knife at his side. Rather than standing behind him, she stepped up beside him. "I'll fight with you…" The knife in her hands gleamed in the sweet morning light. Behind them, the dawn sun rose slowly. They were bathed in radiance. The light of freedom was on their backs. They were so close to gaining it.

Were they destined to win or lose? No one could know for sure.


End file.
